villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Arishok
Arishok is the military leader of Qunari. After Petrice's death, he becomes the main antagonist of Act 2 of the 2011 video game Dragon Age II. Biography Involvement He came to Kirkwall searching for a stolen relic when he was in charge to restore his honor and general honor of his kind. He and his soldiers get constantly provoked by xenophobic part of Kirkwall citizens. His delegates get killed by Ser Varnell on Petrice's orders, but the final event that drives him to start a war is that Isabela stole the relic he was looking for. During the battle a big part of Kirkwall gets heavily damaged and a lot of people get killed. He gathers all nobles to reeduacte them at the Viscount's Keep and reveals that he killed the Viscount, but Hawke appears just in time and stops him. At this point, several things can happen. Hawke can offer Isabela to the Arishok, which will cause her to be permanently removed from the Party, or challenge him to a death duel. If Hawke challenges the Arishok, then Cassandra Pentaghast will call the battle "romantic" during the following interrogation cutscene with Varric. Gaining the Arishok's full respect will award the player the Achievement/Trophy "A Worthy Rival". Defeating the Arishok during "Demands of the Qun" will award the player the Achievement/Trophy "King of the Hill". A Worthy Rival The Achievement/Trophy "A Worthy Rival" will be awarded to the player for gaining the Arishok's full respect. Earning at least 4 "points" will unlock extra dialogue when confronting him at the Viscount's Keep. The Arishok will declare Hawke to be a "basalit-an", a title bestowed upon non-Qunari individuals who are nonetheless deemed worthy of respect by Qunari. Earning the Achievement/Trophy requires 5 and each bullet point on the list represents one "point" to be earned. The scenarios that raise the Arishok's respect are as follows: Act 1 *Bringing Fenris to the first meeting with the Arishok during Blackpowder Promise and selecting the special dialogue option when prompted. *Selecting the "I was promised future profits" option during the player's first meeting with the Arishok during Blackpowder Promise, after he tells Javaris to leave. *Informing the Arishok about the deaths of his Qunari after completion of Shepherding Wolves. Act 2 *Informing the Arishok about his envoy being missing during Offered and Lost (before attending Sir Varnell's rally near Darktown). *Advising Viscount Dumar not to burn the bodies at the end of Offered and Lost. (This will prevent Hawke from getting the side-quest The Fixer and its rewards, however). *Informing the Arishok about the deaths of his envoys after completion of Offered and Lost. (He will always respond respectfully regardless whether the player has Hawke blame the zealots or not.) *Informing the Arishok about Isabela's involvement when meeting with him alongside Aveline during Demands of the Qun. (To Catch a Thief must be completed first). *Agreeing with his principles during the dialogue at the compound during Demands of the Qun — ratting out Isabela, saying that the elves were right in their vigilante justice, and telling him that you'd keep them rather than turning them over. (This will annoy Aveline, but if the ambiguous approach is taken as to whether Aveline or the Arishok is right, the Achievement/Trophy should unlock as long as the player does the rest.) Category:Dragon Age Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Male Category:Military Category:Honorable Category:Warlords Category:Terrorists Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Anti-Villain